Chained to Love
by The Thorned Rose
Summary: You find a friend who has lost every thing she ever loved her friends, her family and her country. Can you sooth a broken heart when you are part of the cause? Could you bring a woman to respect herself after she feels enslaved by you. 1 chap per day.
1. Captured

It was early fall and I was awaken with a start. Someone was trying to break down my door. I grabbed my sword and prepared myself for

anything. I knew I wouldn't be saved by my beloved Link this time. It is believed he was taken in as a prisoner of war earlier this year.

I was clad only in my night robe when they finally broke through. I realized it was my own solders who had broken down the door. The only

noticeable difference about them was their eyes glowed red and there was a triforce mark on their paled skins. I then saw Ganondorf step

through the door. He laughed mechanically and said its over princess. I raised my sword over my head and charged towards him only to fall

into a crushing darkness.

...................................................................................................................

When I next awoke I was wearing a pure white strapless top that just barely covered my chest and a white floor length skirt that had

slits up to my thighs. It was dark in the room I was in but I saw that I was only one of many women here. I was the only one who wore

pure white though. Likely some inside joke for ganondorf. I noticed I felt sea sick the room seemed to move up and down. I turned my head

to the right only to see a barely breathing Impa. "IMPA!" I gasped She looked up at me and said "Hello princess You are looking well

despite our fate." "What on earth are you talking about Impa and where are we? Or better question, Where are we going."I asked while I

stroked her hair. "We are going to clocktown. We will be sold by Ganondorf's minions to the highest bidder for god knows what. Zelda, I

am dying and I know for a fact I will not make it through this journey with you. Zelda I love you and I just want to let you know that

your are a strong woman and will one day make a strong queen." I listened to her words but they didn't really register since I knew I

lost the battle against Ganondorf. "I will never be the queen now Impa. I was not strong enough to fight against Ganondorf or to protect

my country and to make it worse I sent my best friend Link to fight my battle for me. He was captured and likely killed because of me

Impa. Don't you get it this is all my fault. I am the cause of Hyrule's downfall!" I then looked her in the eyes and her face turned red

she lifted up her hand and smacked me across the face and said "You are not at fault. You may have lost the battle but not the war

remember that Zelda." Her face softened and she continued "goodbye Zelda. Take back your crown and make hyrule proud." Her breathing

became gasp and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She fell back into my arms and I screamed "no, NO Impa DON'T LEAVE ME! IMPA WAKE

UP! IMPA COME BACK! PLEASE IMPA COME BACK!" I pulled her body close to mine as to keep her safe. Impa was like a mother to me I couldn't

go on without her especially now that Link was gone. No I couldn't be left alone in this cruel world.

...................................................................................................................

Just then a man came in and saw me clutching to Impa. "Is she dead?" he asked. With tears in my eyes my vision was blurred and I could

not see the man in front of me. I nodded. He then grabbed her and pulled her from my arms. "NO! Please don't take her." He gave me a look

of sympathy but still pulled her from my arms. I ran after him and saw him throw her corpse over board. I ran and tried to grab it

beforeit sunk into the black waters. But, before I could try to retrieve it the man grabbed me and held me down. He then lifted the back

of my top and another man came out of no where and sentenced me to 20 lashes. I screamed and cried after ten lashes I collapsed but he

continued till he reached 20 lashes. The man then kicked me in the stomach. I blacked out again.


	2. Buying a friend

Zelda's Pov...  
I woke up again the next morning that same man who cracked the whip on my back was shaking me awake. I now had shackles around my wrist

and was back in Impa and my bunk. The man was wearing Impa's golden wristband. I loathed the very face of this cruel and ignorant man. He

then lifted me and tried to carry me out of the ship onto some stage. I kicked and screamed I was not going any where with this man

without a fight. I threw my weight when I kicked but he was too strong. Finally on the stage he put me down but still held my wrist

extremely tight. He spoke to the crowd "ahhh and this is the most prized of Ganondorf's cargo." He grabbed my face and said "This here

ladies and gentlemen is Princess Zelda. Indeed she is a jewel." I tried to bite him but failed miserably. He frowned but joked about

having strong teeth."Well now princess, I said you were a jewel. I didn't be truthful and say you are a boil on the but of humanity." I

was beyond ticked. I kicked him in a sensitive area and tried to get off the stage and run somewhere safe. But, the guards caught hold of

me. "Feisty, little wench isn't she. She would make a fun toy!"He said with a wink. Lets Start the bidding at 50 ruppies.

...................................................................................................................

Link's Pov...  
I was cloaked in the crowd and saw they had women from Hyrule being sold this week. I wanted to make sure no one I recognized was going to be sold into slavery. I didn't make enough to save them all. I watched as one by one they were sold into slavery. There was nothing I

could really do for them. I barely made enough money to save my friends. I felt my blood run cold with the next woman I saw. I saw

princess Zelda kicking and screaming trying to be freed from this mans arms. She was trying with all her might to break free. When he

finally sat Zelda down on her feet I made sure that my hood covered my face from her sight. He grabbed onto her wrist tight and said

"ahhh and this is the most prized of Ganondorf's cargo." He grabbed her face and said "This here ladies and gentlemen is Princess Zelda.

In deed she is a jewel."She tried to bite him and I was proud of how rebellious she was then said a insult that made my blood

boil with anger "Well now princess, I said you were a jewel. I didn't be truthful and say you are a boil on the but of humanity." I

wasn't going to stand this for another minute she was coming home with me tonight no matter what. She then did something completely

unexpected that made me laugh so hard I could barely kicked him in his area and tried to jump off the stage and go somewhere

safe. But, the guards caught hold of her. "Feisty, little wench isn't she." The auctioneer started "She would make a fun toy!"He said

with a wink. Lets Start the bidding at 50 ruppies.

50

60

65

250

350

400

500 sold

All I had was three hundred ruppies I tried but eventually lost the auction. After the auction I walked up to the winner and said "If you

give me a hour I will pay you double what you paid for Zelda." His eyes narrowed and he said "why?". I knew I could not leave Zelda with

him over night till I got the money. This particular bidder was notorious for his sexual promiscuities with the slaves he buys.

He takes pride in breaking and raping his slaves or dolls as he called him. As for his question Why I simply replied that she was a dear

friend. There was no point in lying to him. He thought for a moment The wining bid was 500 ruppies. He could have a thousand if he sold

her he thought but why not raise the price even higher since Link seemed desperate to save his little fallen angel. He replied "Triple

it." I didn't have the money I knew but I had no choice. "Deal" I replied. I then went to the local pawn shop and pawned two of my most

valuable possessions. My fathers sword sold for 600 ruppies ( he was a famous general) and my mothers Arabian pearl necklace which sold

for 800 ruppies. That money plus the money I had in my pocket totaled to 1700 ruppies. Which gave me enough money to buy back Zelda and

maybe buy her a few dresses to wear. I headed towards Chester's (the man who bought Zelda) home. When I got there I saw him beating Zelda

I ran to him and grabbed his wrist before he could throw another punch at her delicate frame. "I have your money" I said. I threw it at

his feet and said "count it if you like but it's all there." I then turned around and helped Zelda to her feet. She looked at my cloaked

face trying to see who her savior was but I just made sure to conceal my self even more. Then Chester Spoke up and asked skeptically " If

you couldn't buy her at the auction how can you afford her now?" "That's really none of your business" I replied simply and started to

lead Zelda to Epona but before she made it she coughed up blood and fell to her knees. She was still conscious but I didn't know how long

she would stay that way. I hoisted her into my arms and just about threw her on top of Epona. I rushed back home and treated her I wasn't

sure exactly how badly bruised she was from the men on the ship that brought them here combined with Chester until I looked at her back

and stomach. Her back had small chunks missing from it. I knew they used a whip. And her stomach had black fist marks on it. She was

barely conscious as I treated he on my bed. She then whispered a barely audible "thank you." and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Awakening

Link's POV....  
I stayed up all night and watched her sleep. I watched as her back now covered with dried blood and bandages rise and fall with her

steady breathing. I made soup for breakfast knowing that she would be in too much pain to eat anything solid. I still wore my cloak. I

don't want her to know my identity because I am afraid she would think I ran away from her. I'm actually starting a rebellion against

Ganondorf with the towns people. Now they are not warriors but a little determination can go a long way. All my solider's I fought

with before were either dead or brainwashed by Gannondorf. When Zelda does come to realize that it is me. I hope we can fuse our  
two triforce pieces together to free our solider's from his mind

control. But, until then I am going to hide myself. I then noticed she started to shiver. I pulled the blanket to her neck careful not to

wake her. But, her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning princess" I whispered. "Good morning....uh...sir?"she replied. "How are you

feeling?" I asked her hoping she was not in too much pain."Hot!" was her only reply. I put my hand to her head. She was burning up. "Your

running a fever" I whispered to her. I then went and grabbed a bowl to collect water from the well. When I came back into the house I saw

her attempt to get up I put the bowl on a table and caught her before she crumbled to the floor. "Lay down your sick and injured I

instructed her." She did as I asked and I grabbed a towel and dipped it in the water then laid the towel across her fore head. "who are

you and where am I" she asked."Lets just say I am a friend to the royal family and your staying here at my home until I can bring you and

your family back to the way are you hungry" She was irritated by not knowing my name but she didn't push the issue which I was

very grateful for. She shook her head no but her stomach betrayed her by growling at that moment. I tried to suppress a chuckle but

failed miserably. I then gave her the bowl of soup and said "Eat!" She didn't bother hesitate this time and started to eat the soup.

"It's delicious" She said. I just shrugged my shoulders. "So what happened to the rest of your family?" I asked but, I instantly

regretted that question as she became silent. Her eyes started to release tears and she bit her lip. I quickly said "you don't have to

tell me if you don't want to. She shook her head and said "no you have been kind enough to bring me away from that pig Chester I owe it

to you. After all you said you were a friend. Not that I had any real friends since Link was captured" "You owe me nothing" I replied to

her in a stern voice. She shook her head and said "regardless you have the right to know" I stayed silent knowing that there was no

point in arguing. "Well as I just told you Link was captured, I saw my father be decapitated by ganondorf, and Impa my mother like figure

died on the ship of illness,exhaustion, and old age. They threw her body over board " I was most sadden about Impa's death. I then asked

knowingly "Well, this Link fellow, I don't believe he was actually part of the royal family was he?" She replied "No, but a piece of me

wishes he were." "What do you mean?" I asked innocently. She then blushed and found the ceiling very interesting, "Well to be honest with

you I love him. I had always dreamed that one day we would be able to be together. But when he was captured that took almost all of my

faith." I felt guilty to have been the cause of so much grief and that I am still causing it by not telling her who I am. I didn't want

to really discuss more this morning so I grabbed her now empty bowl and went out to wash it out. Before I left I pleaded with her to stay

in bed until I come back from "work" (The rebellion meetings).


	4. The discovery

Zelda's Pov...

Ok so Now that I am free from Chester I can't help but wonder, who on earth is this cloaked man? I can't see his face but he seems

to be genuinely interested in me and my family. He seemed nice and he helped me out but why? What did I ever do to deserve to be treated

so kindly by him? I don't even know this mans name or what he looks like. But, what I do know is that he is incredibly sweet and was

going out of his way to be kind to me. But this man behind the cloak and why was he so familiar.

.........................................................................................................................................

Zelda's pov...

About 5 hours later he walked back into the house and he still had that damn cloak on. I was debating ripping it off his body but knew I

could do no such thing. He walked by my bedside and pulled the towel off of my forehead. He dried any drops of water that was left on my

head and placed his hand on my forehead again to take my temperature. I got chills this time under his touch. He obviously noticed but

didn't say anything."Well your fever is gone that's a good thing" he said. I nodded and gave a soft smile. He then told me to show him my

back I was hesitant but I listened. He started to apply a cream onto it. I tensed up and he stopped. He looked at me and asked "Is

something wrong?" I blushed from embarrassment and said "I am sorry I am just not used to anyone but Link treating my wounds in such an

area." I heard him chuckle and say "I am sure he won't mind." I asked him "why do you always wear a cloak" and he said "to conceal my

identity." He knew I didn't like his answer because it was so sarcastic it wasn't funny. I then asked him "could you help me get up I

want to be walking ASAP." He smiled and nodded and wrapped his arms around my back. I gasped out in pain seeing he forgot about my  
then apologized and grabbed my was hard because of the pain but I eventually got up all the way. But, my excitement

was short lived from seeing how I fell face first a second later into this cloaked mans chest. I noticed a

familiar scent of the forest on his cloak which is odd since he was in clock town a city. I then pulled away from him his chest. He

looked down at me and I was embarrassed again so I stared at my bare feet. Then I remembered something I wanted to ask him "By the way,

How did you manage to pay that pig three times what he paid for me?" He scratched the back of his head clearly wanting to avoid this

question. I sat there and listened and he sighed and asked "Why does it matter?""It doesn't I suppose. I was simply curious." He sighed

and said "I sold my fathers gold sword and my mothers Arabian pearls." Now I wished I wouldn't have asked I simply felt guilty that he

gave up a piece of his heritage to pay for my weakness. He lost something precious to him because I was not strong enough to fight

Ganondorf. I suddenly my skirt very interesting and started fidgeting with it. The cloaked man then lifted my head with his finger and

placed a kiss on my lips I was about to reply to his action until I realized I didn't even know who this man was and was already madly in

love with Link.

.........................................................................................................................................

Link's Pov...

I placed a gentle kiss on her lips to comfort her like I would do normally when she would get upset in the castle. I went in for a second

kiss and she pushed me away. I was confused when she started to back away on the bed in fear. I blinked a couple of times and asked "Did

I accidentally touched a bruise?" She then smacked me across the face and I was really confused and slightly angry now. "What the hell

was that for?" I asked in probably a harsher tone than I should have. She flinched at my tone but tried to hide her fear. I knew it

was there only because of how well I can tell her emotions. Anyone else would have thought her face was like a stone in intenseness. She

replied, "I tell you I am in love with Link and yet whoever you are You try to kiss me. I can't believe I trusted you. I am leaving." She

started to hoist herself up when I pushed her back down on the bed and told her to remove the hood of my cloak. She did and almost fainted.

"Oh my God it's you!"She screamed.


	5. A night of tales and confessions

I lifted his hood and beheld the face of the man I was always afraid to confess my love to except for an occasional kiss or two. My

beloved Link stared down at me. I reached up and touched his now red cheek and caressed it. Then I remember he raised his voice at me

which did terrify me so I still backed away on the bed either out of nerves or fear. He then had a sad expression upon his spoke

up "Zelda, my love, why do you fear me have I done anything wrong?" I thought about it any he was probably just frustrated after getting

smacked across the face by me. He would never purposely yell at me. I then shook my head no and said "I am just startled that it's you

that's all. I thought you were taken in as a prisoner of war." He said " I was captured. They shot an arrow at Epona's leg and as she was

falling my head hit the ground extremely hard and I was knocked unconscious. Ganondorf threw my body in a cage and came in and tortured me

in many of the same ways as you were on the ship." He then took off his shirt and showed me his back. It must have had 100 different cuts

in it from the lashes of the whip. He then put his shirt back on and continued." He also did many other things that I won't tell you but

the most painful thing he did was he told me you were dead. He didn't have me convinced that you were till he brought me your necklace."

He pulled a small chain out of his shirt that had a triforce charm attached to it. "My necklace!" I squeaked. I was overly excited to see

it seeing how it was the last thing my real mother gave me. She gave me it on her death bed and I wore it ever since. Link then took it

off of his neck and came to sit behind me he placed the gold chain around mine. I reached up and touched the charm. I traced the three

stones at each tip with my finger. It had a sapphire, emerald, and a ruby. After seeing it around my neck I looked up over my shoulder to

see Link smiling at me. He then said "When I saw him with your necklace I truely believed that you were dead. I am just glad to see that

it is back with its rightful owner. It broke my heart to believe that you were dead. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't do

anything but feel guilty that I couldn't protect you." I could tell his eyes were watering but he would never release these years of

tears he had bottled up infront of anyone. He always kept his emotions bottled up. At that moment I reached up and kissed his cheek and

he wrapped his arms around my neck.I then said "thank you." He looked back down at me and asked "for what?" I couldn't help but crack a

smile by how nieve he was being "Thank you for always being there for me; for giving me strength when I feel weak; for whipping the tears

away that I cry;For believeing in me after faith has died; at time's i'm scared and I run you; You hold my heart like it's a

glass shoe. But most of all thank you for loving me. I only wish I could repay you for all of your kindness and love." He smiled a

mischevious smile and said "You can." I knew he was up to some thing funny. "How?" I asked. He tapped his other cheek and said "this ones

jealous" I smiled and kissed his other cheek and laughed. He was laughing pretty hard himself. "So how did you escape Ganondorf?"I then

asked. He said "Three nights after I thought you were dead I saw a light blue light coming into the jail cell. The next thing I knew I

was lying here on this bed looking up at the ceiling. The goddesses were standing infront of me and said "Link that necklace around your

neck. Return it to its rightful owner." When they said that I knew you were still alive and I was over powered with joy. I grabbed my weapons

which they had carefully laid out. But then they told me the battle was over and you were captured. My soliders were either under

Ganondorfs spell or were dead. It was then I decided to start an inside rebellion. When I heard news that they were bringing women in from

hyrule to sell for slaves I ran to the market to make sure that you weren't amoung them. It turns out you were and well you know the rest."I looked into his

eyes and smiled and asked "Are your lips jealous?" All he could do was nodd. I gently pressed my lips against his and we fell asleep

in each others arms. It was a long night of tales afterall.


	6. visiting malon

Link's Pov...

I woke up with an angel in my arms. I felt her soft breathing against my neck. I placed several soft kisses on her forehead until she had awoken. When she opened her eyes I said "Good

morning." She then mumbled something that sounded more like "good night." I shook my head and said "we have too wake up Zelda. We are going to start the rebellion in three weeks.

I know that while the rebellion is happening we won't see much of each other and I want to make sure that we spend at least a little time together. Oh BTW here." I gave her a white box

with a sat up in the bed and opened it up. There were four dresses I bought her one was a knee length pale blue jumper dress with a white shirt underneath, One was an

Emerald Green color it was long sleeved and floor length, the next one was a scarlet colored dress that stopped a little below the knee It had a corset and long sleeves,the last one was

a Deep Blue color floor length short sleeved dress with a built in corset, and There was one last thing in the box it was a garter. She looked at it questioningly and looked up at Link

confused. I smirked and said "Look at it closely that is where you are going to keep a sword concealed." She laughed even though she knew I was serious. I then gave her a small sword

and a few bombs. She then got a very serious face and my smile faded away as I said "What's wrong?" She then asked "where am I going to hide the bombs?" I burst out laughing and

said "no place I want to know about." She frowned at my reply but then nodded in understanding. I looked at her sympathetically and pulled her in my arms resting my chin on her head

and said "Please, don't worry. Times will get better soon I promise. I just want you protected and safe." She didn't reply but curled up into my arms and rested her head on my chest. I let

out a sigh and kissed her forehead."We really must be going soon I need to meet malon and her father and give them the dates. She heard Malon and excitedly got up. I laughed they

had been best friends since I could remember. Malon didn't know that I bought Zelda from Chester and had been so worried about her. I figured I would surprise her. Zelda has become

my life now and I would never ever let a man like Chester Fobbs take her and break her. In a sense I lo... "Link! Could you help me for a second."I heard Zelda called "um sure Zel."I

replied. She was wearing the emerald green dress and asked me to carefully zip her dress. Since she had so many cuts it was hard for her to do without hurting herself. I did and she

said "If you could get Epona ready I will be there in a second. As I was leaving she slipped on her garter and sword she started for looking for a place to hide the bombs and I stepped

out the door and sattled Epona up. When Zelda walked out the door, her bust size seemed to have doubled and I realized where she hid the bombs. She turned around and my face

must have looked red because she said "what" I tried so hard to be quiet about it but I burst out laughing and she asked "Is it really that obvious. I looked up at her apologetically and

shook my head. "It really wasn't all that obvious I just know you well. Right now you just look well....endowed" She turned red and began to look at her feet. I smiled and said "come on

we are going to be late" She nodded and I jumped up on Epona and pulled Zelda up in front of me. I wrapped one arm around her waist and one arm steering Epona. Epona galloped

and seemed to know the way before I told her. But when we arrived Epona looked at Zelda funny and it took all my might not to burst out laughing again. But I managed. Zelda gave me

a evil look and we walked up to Malons door. Malon answered and saw Zelda She threw her arms around Zelda and pulled her into a tight hug. Zelda Gasped in pain. Malon looked up at

her worriedly and Zelda looked at me as if asking if she should tell her about our injuries. I nodded and told her to turn around. She did and I started to unzip her dress and showed

Malon the scars on her gasped and apologized. Zelda shook her head and said "its fine Link has 5 to 10 times the amount of scars I have. I don't know how he survived so

many beatings." I kept quiet I was not really interested to talk about the past it was much too painful. Zelda noticed and quickly changed the subject to the rebellion against Ganondorf.

Malon looked around and pulled us in the door.


	7. Release Emotions?

Links pov ...  
We sat at a long wooden table Zelda wrapped her hand in mine as I talked with the generals. The official date would be on may 26 the

200th birthday of Hyrule. It was a sacred holiday but it would not be suspected and many of ganons solider's would be drunk. Our main job

is to keep our solders focused and sober. We talked strategy decided we would create two main fronts and several minor fronts that would

surround their army. I would personally take on ganondorf. Zelda, Malon, and other women would act as nurses for the injured solider's.

There was no doubt that Zelda would give me an ear load later and insist to be a solider. But, I would never allow that. I love her and

would be killed if she were hurt under my watch. Soon the meeting was over and we said our goodbyes to Malon. We started walking away

from Lonlon Ranch and she was quiet I rode Epona to the zora river. Zelda looked up confused and I said "I wanted us to spend some time

together remember. I figured we could fish and maybe go for a swim." Epona stopped and I pulled Zelda off the horse and to the ground. We

sat by the river and soaked our feet in the cool water. I then jokingly pushed her in the water. I knew she could swim but when she

didn't come up I panicked I dived in the water and saw her foot was tangled in the seaweed I ripped the sea weed from her ankles and she

rose up swiftly when she surfaced she coughed up water. I was terribly worried and carried her out of the water and said "I am so sorry.

I didn't mean to get you hurt." "Its fine Link" she mumbled exhaustedly. She laid back in the grass and said "Link?" "Yes Princess" I

replied."Why do you always come to my rescue?"she asked. I looked at her confused and said "why does that matter?" She simply stated

"curiosity."I sighed and told her" To be honest with you its because I don't know what I would do without you. I...I...lo...Ilo..achoo. I

think I am coming down with go home I will cook the fish I caught." She twitched her nose and suspected something but said

nothing. It was quiet for five minutes until she said with a smirk "lets go take care of that cold of yours" I chuckled and thought being

in love with the holder of the triforce of wisdom is a gift and a curse at times. She walked up to Epona and I was about to lift her up

when she slapped my hands away gently and tapped her foot on the ground glaring at me. I raised my hands up in the air and said "Whatever

it is I didn't do it I swear." She giggled and said " Oh no You can't lift me onto Epona your too "deathly" ill." I rolled my eyes

knowing that she was going to give me a hard time since I lied about being sick. She got up on the horse and said "your turn." I smiled

and sat behind her and reached for the reigns she hit my hands away again. I was now getting terribly annoyed and asked "what?" She could

tell I was irritated and smiled. She then said "Your too weak to ride Epona I guess you will just have to hold on. Before I could protest

she kicked her shoes lightly in Epona and we were off I almost fell of but grabbed Zelda's waist. I sighed and rested my head on her

shoulder I then kissed her cheek in defeat. She looked back at me and was smiling. I relaxed the rest of the ride home. When we arrived

home I heard a small grunt and felt Zelda start to fall with me behind her. I quickly grabbed the reigns and looked to see what was wrong

with her. She had an arrow in her stomach. I stopped Epona and screamed "who's there?" I saw a rustle in the bushes and saw a skull kid

with my fairy bow. I quickly grabbed Zelda and jumped off the horse with her. She slowly stood up as I grabbed my sword. She lifted up

her skirt and reached for her sword too but I stopped her and said "no your injured. Use the bombs if any thing. I will tell you when."

She nodded and the battle began the skull kid pulled out a sword of his own and charged forward. I quickly dodged. He then tried to slice

my neck. I raised my sword to block and then countered. We battled for no longer than two minutes until I had my sword up against his

neck and yelled "when."Zelda threw the bomb and I waited about three seconds then jumped out of the way. The bomb exploded and the skull

kid was dead. I then ran to Zelda who was holding onto epona for support. I saw her green dress was stained and she looked pale white. I

was terrified that she would lose too much blood. I lifted her up bridal style making sure I wasn't hurting her worse. I laid her on my

already blood stained bed from the first night she came. I ripped her bloody dress off her body and grabbed the arrow I knew this would

hurt but I had to be done. I quickly pulled the arrow from her stomach and she screamed in pain. I felt her body shaking underneath my

hands as I dressed the wounds. It took all of my power not not start crying after seeing her in so much pain. She closed her eyes and bit

her lip. She looked as if she was trying not to cry in front of me either. I whispered to her "I know your in pain I can feel it just cry

she then lot out a small sob and reached up for me in the bed. I finished dressing her wounds and asked if she wanted help getting into

another dress. She did and I carefully stood her up. I grabbed the light blue dress since it looked the most comfortable and slipped it

on over her arms. She was barely able to stand since she was so anemic from the blood loss. I managed to get her into the dress and led

her back to the bed. I then lifted her up and placed her onto the bed I sat on the bed with her but I would not sleep tonight I would

keep a watchful eye on her. She still looked pale white and ever whiter since she got up to get dressed. I then noticed a bright blue

light coming through her window. It was the same blue light I saw when I was saved from the jail cell. I shined on top of Zelda's head

and mine as well. I then heard a woman say "Link turn around." I did and I saw the three goddesses. They spoke louder this time "Link,

thankyou for finding Zelda and returning her necklace. But, Zelda will not survive this war unless you truely confess how you feel about

her. She will survive this minor injury but I am afraid that if you do not release everything in your heart to her I am afraid she will

die." I was shocked and asked "how do I do that. You will learn that in time. All we hope is that you will learn that in time to save her.

"But," I started til I saw they were gone.


	8. weak and pathetic girl like me

Zelda's Pov...  
I woke up to the sound of a loud crash. I saw a bucket flying across the room and a fuming Link (Yes he literally kicked the bucket.)

"Link what's wrong?" I asked. He was silent and then then grabbed my arms a little forcefully and stared into my eyes with his beautiful

blue then asked "Zelda, How do you feel about me?" I was turning red under his touch and gaze I could feel it. I started feeling

nervous under his touch and started to squirm out of his arms. I tried to look away from his piercing gaze but it was to difficult since

his hands held me still I then shut my eyes and jerked my head away. He then looked like he had just been shot and let my arms go and

said "Oh, I see." He started for the door and I reached out afraid to lose his warmth and comfort but my injury protested and I fell back

into the pillows. I felt a tear roll down my face. Link then stopped at the door and said "I am sorry I don't know what came over me...."

"Link look at me!" He hesitated but turned around and said "Yes Princess." I flinched and felt another tear roll down my face. My heart

felt like it was breaking every moment I stood by him because I doubted he could ever feel the same way about me as I do him. I doubted

he could ever love such a weak and pathetic girl as I am. If I was anything but weak, I could have save my country and I would not

technically be enslaved by the man I loved. He waited for what seemed like ten minutes. Then he turned back around and walked out the

door. I closed my eyes and whispered "I love you." Why was it so hard to tell him this? I curled up into a ball and released years of

pain. I coughed up a little blood on the blanket but was really unconcerned about that fact. I felt my head spin and rested my head in

between my legs.

Link's Pov...

I walked far into the forest until I knew no one could see or hear me. "How could I have possibly believed that she would fall for a man

like me."I screamed I unsheathed my sword and slammed it against the tree. I didn't care that it was a living thing. All I knew is that I

was mad and it was within range of my wrath. "I just couldn't control my emotions around her could I. I had to go and fall in..in...Oh it

doesn't even matter now. Does It?" I continued to clash with the tree. To my surprise it seemed like the tree was winning when I looked

up the cuts in the tree was in the shape of the triforce. I was angered even more by this and punched the tree with my bare hand. I slid

down the tree and wanted to cry but I couldn't. No I wouldn't let go I had to keep holding on. I yelled "The goddesses said that I should

confess the way I feel about Zelda to her and I tried only to find out that she doesn't love me why would that save her?Or better how

could it save her? Damn it I tried!" I then stood up and started to head back. There was no use killing the tree It would do me no good.

I grabbed sword and walked back. Upon entering the house, I saw Zelda curled up into a ball with her head resting between her legs. She

was fast asleep. I smiled painfully soft and walked over to uncurl her from her fetal position. When I lifted her head from between her

legs I saw a tear on her cheek and a little blood coming from her mouth I kissed away the tear and whipped away the blood from her mouth

with my thumb. I looked at her small form and realized that she needed her bandages changed. I sighed and grabbed a bowl of water, and

the medical supplies. I then started to work on her shoulder and all the places she was lashed at on the ship.


	9. It's not your fault

Zelda's Pov...

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the roof. I looked up and found Link sitting in a chair across the room fast asleep. He had a

angry face and I realized he must be having a nightmare. I sighed and slowly lifted my self up from the bed. I looked at the calendar

and realized that I had been asleep for a week. I yelped at the thought. Link must have heard because he looked up and said " Good your

finally awake. How are you feeling?" His voice and face were so cold. It was hard to believe he was the same man who saved my life so

many times before. I decided today my main goal would be to make him smile. He arched an eyebrow when I asked " Can we go visit the

forest. I knew he grew up there and I was sure he would be ready to jump at an opportunity to visit Sariah." His eyes lit up for a moment

and then faded away again into the dullness. He flinched and said "NO!" Firmly. I was shocked that he didn't want to go. "Why not?" I

asked. "It's nothing that you should be worried about" he said. "But, I thought you wanted to spend time together before the rebellion

started." He then simply said " I did. But I have come to realize that it would be more difficult if I did" He then left the room without

even showing the slightest emotion. I threw my covers off of me and ran after him. I threw my arms around his waist and said "I'm sorry.

I Love you. Please don't make me lose you again. I can't bare it." I collapsed to my knees and was still clinging onto his waist. I

rested my head on his stomach and said again, "I love you." It was barely a whisper but I knew he heard me. He reached down and pulled me

up from my knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck and repeated "I love you." He pulled me in tighter as if he was trying to protect me

from the rest of the world. He then whispered "me too" I giggled and kissed his nose. He then whispered "Ganondorf lit the forest on fire

in hopes that I was in it and would burn to death. I am sorry Zelda I can't take you there." I gasped in shock. Link loved the forest how

could Ganondorf be so cruel. "Is Sariah and the children alive?" I asked he shook his head and I closed my eyes in pain. Sariah had

raised him after his real mother died and I knew his pain was caused by me. How could he ever forgive me. "Im sorry Link." He then said,

"Why are you sorry you are not at fault here. You never lit the forest on fire." "But Link, If I was strong enough I would have been able

to fight him off and you wouldn't be forced to fight my battle and Sariah would be alive and......" "No Stop it Zelda! You are not at

fault here." He yelled. "Zelda Ganondorf started this war. He captured you. He started the fire the pain and torment of this world. He

killed Sariah. Zelda, the only thing you are responsible for is helping me carry on through all of this. I really really....care about

you." We were close and he leaned in to kiss me until Malon went ran inside the house screaming " Link Help the all the horses at lon lon ranch

except Epona are missing!"


	10. To be continued?

Dear readers I don't think I will continue this story due to lack of reviews. I will decide this friday If i will or will not continue this story. I hope you understand I don't want a bad story under my pen name.

Lots of Love,

The Thorned Rose


	11. Burn Baby Burn!

Dear readers,

I have decided that I will continue with this story. If even one person likes it enough to review then I guess it can't be that bad. And BTW my computer doesn't have spell check so I can't use it. I know it's from the stone ages.

Lots of love,

The Thorned Rose

P.S. For the next two weeks I will be in georgia so this is the longest chapter yet. Sorry It will be a while till I can update

Zelda's Pov...

Link rushed out of the door with me as we raced towards Lonlon ranch on Epona only to be greeted by the Evil king himself. The horses

were back in their stalls and the stalls were on fire. The were kicking and fighting trying to break free but to no avail. As soon as

Link saw Ganondorf he gave me a small bow and arrows and asked "Zelda do you still have that sword I gave you?" "Yes" I replied. I forgot

the bombs at home but didn't really care. He then said "Stay away from Ganondorf and I just free the horses and for goddess sake be

careful." "Link?" I started "Yes Zelda." He said. "Link, I love you." He smiled back and kissed my cheek. He then ran towards Ganondorf.

His thought was if I could kill him now. The revolution would not be necessary and less people would die from his murderous hands. I ran

into the door trying to break it down with my shoulder. When that didn't work I broke a window and crawled through it. I grabbed my sword

and ran in the stables the doors were all locked and the keys were all on a key chain. I struggled with finding the right key for each

door until the smoke started to choke me. I ripped a part of my dress and covered my nose and mouth with it to make it easier to

breathe. When I finally got the first door open the horse was kicking and neighing. I tried to untie them but I realized it would be

easier to cut them I grabbed my sword and slammed it on the rope. I then realized another mistake I had made. I could easily fit through

the window but a horse could not. So I quickly calmed the horse down and took the same rope that tied him to his stall and tied it to the

door knob. I jumped on him and ran her in the opposite direction of the door. The door flew off the hinges I untied him and she was free.

Since the door was gone a lot of smoke cleared but there was still enough to make the horses sick. There were three more horses to go. I

quickly tried what seemed like fifty keys when in reality it was only eight in each door. I was down to the last horse I unlocked her and

quickly cut the rope and she fled the barn. I walked through the barn checking each stall to be sure there was nothing else trapped in

the barn. And I saw a little boy chained in the last stall. I quickly unlocked the stall and found the key on the key ring that would

unchain him. He looked up at me and whispered "Thank you Princess." He started to stand wobbly and slowly made progress to the door. I

felt like I was finally free. I did something that made a difference and I was glad to see that boy free. I slowly started to make my way

out of the barn when all of a sudden I heard a big crack and a beam started to fall. I tried to get out of the way of the burning beam

but I was too slow. It landed on top of me and I felt most of my ribs crack. I gasped out in pain and struggled to free myself from the

beam but to no avail. The boy saw it happen and ran for help.

Link's Pov...

I ran towards ganondorf silently praying that Zelda would be able to save all the horse and not hurt her self in the process.

"Ganondorf!" I screamed He turned around and chuckled and said "Why Link my dear friend. I thought you were dead. Your beautiful princess

definitely is at this point. You probably would be better off if you were dead at this point" I smirked in the realization that he didn't

know that I bought Zelda from Chester. "I challenge you to a duel Ganondorf for the kingdom of Hyrule." He charged towards me with his

sword and I easily blocked. We clashed swords for several minutes until I heard a small voice calling for me. Ganondorf stopped and said

"till we meet again Link." I charged towards him again and he disappeared. I cursed silently and went to the little boy who was calling

me. "Yes child how can I help you?" I asked. "Zelda....I.s...is...trapped.....under a beam. in the .....barn. All horses. are

free...But.....she is trapped." He said in between gasp. I hopped onto Epona and ran across the field. Epona and I burst into the barn

and saw her hair covering her face. Her body was in a fetal position. The beam was huge and I doubted if I alone could lift it from her

small form. I tried but I was not strong enough. I looked around to see what could help and I saw Epona holing some rope in her teeth. I

grabbed the rope and wrapped it around the beam I then tied the other end to Epona and yelled "Yah" Epona ran off with the beam in tow. I

gently lifted Zelda and carried her out of the barn. JUst as I got her out of the barn it collapsed. I placed her gently on the ground

and whispered "Zelda, Wake up." She didn't move. I started to panic when she didn't move. She was barely breathing. I started to scream

"Zelda. Zelda! ZELDA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PLEASE ZELDA! DON'T LEAVE ME! ZELDA! ZEL..." Her eyes started to flutter open and she whispered

"Link, could you try to wake me up a little quieter I am trying to sleep away the pain." My eyes felt wet and I pulled a bottle of

medicine from my pocket. I gently lifted her head and arched her back. She gasped and I forced her to drink the nasty liquid. I knew she

was mad at me but it would help her in the long run. She started to feel drowsy so I lifted her and headed towards Malon's home. Malon

opened the door and led me to a bedroom. I placed Zelda on the bed and then felt something warm on my side. I looked down and saw blood

pouring out of my waist. While Zelda was asleep Malon led me to another bedroom and said. " Come let me help you with this." I lifted up

my shirt a revealed the huge gash across my waist. She gasped and stared at me she then started to turn red and said let me go fetch some

water. She returned with the bowl of water and started to clean my wound. She kept gawking at my chest and I was getting irritated. Now

I leaned against the wall looking out the window. I was hoping that Zelda was getting better care from Talon than I was from Malon. I

felt her stop and I looked up and she was staring at me "Wha..?" I tried to ask when her lips grabbed mine. I didn't realize what was

happening for a second but when I realized it I pushed her off. "What the hell was that for?" I asked. She cowered "Nothing, nothing I am

sorry." She ran out the room and left me totally ticked. How was I going to explained to Zelda that I was kissed by her best friend

Malon.


End file.
